


Outsider from another galaxy

by idiotwind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgard (Marvel), Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Changing POV's, Dark Magic, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fan Characters, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Lightsabers, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Old Republic Era, Orgasm, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Ragnarok, Sakaar (Marvel), Sith Code, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Teleportation, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Time Travel, Violence, War, don't know how many chapters but it's gonna be a lot, everything about this is just a big mess, if you play the videogame hit me up with a message and let's definitely play together some time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwind/pseuds/idiotwind
Summary: Nora is a Sith Sorceress from Korriban - the planet of Sith -, but for some unknown reason is teleported and time travelled all the way to Earth - crashing straight into Dr. Strange's apartment. She doesn't have many clear memories, what had happened before. Needing answers, which Strange can't give, he sends Nora away with Thor and Loki, who came to visit Strange too. Together the three of them end up to Sakaar, where she finally starts to learn more about what had happened to her.And meanwhile on Sakaar and spending a lot of time with Loki, he becomes surprisingly attached to her. Nora, on the other hand, has hard times to let herself fall in love with anyone ever again, but will she eventually give in and admit her feelings?♤ ♤ ♤This takes place during Thor: Ragnarok. There isn't that much Star Wars stuff otherwise, than the main character is from that universe - this is mainly about Marvel obviously and the events on Ragnarok, also since the pairing is with Loki, duh. I also suck at summaries, i apologise deeply.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, not sure if people would read Star Wars / Marvel crossover (especially Marvel with the videogame about Old Republic - great game, recommend btw -, much?) but i wanted to write atleast something of this i guess. Not sure how this turned out eventually, but meh. I first didn't plan or think about publishing this at all, but i'm taking a risk now lmao.
> 
> If you want to see some pictures i checked for inspiration while trying to create this OC, you can check it out on my Pinterest. I don't own any of the pictures, but they worked as good references for me:
> 
> https://pin.it/addtjcujmpxx5i
> 
> Loki will come in the next chapter!

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._  
_Through passion I gain strength._  
_Through strength I gain power._  
_Through power I gain victory._  
_Through victory my chains are broken._  
_The Force shall free me._

The words were haunting deep in my mind. I didn’t know, where i was right now. I had the worst headache, my back was hurting – it felt like my entire spine was broken in multiple parts. All of my limbs felt sore, i didn’t have energy to move a single muscle anymore. I winced and tried to open my eyes, but first everything i saw was black. My throat was dry and it hurt, i didn’t even know if i was really awake or even alive.

  
Everything felt extremely strange.

  
I heard mumbles and voices around me, someone talking with someone. I didn’t recognise them, i didn’t hear what they were talking about, even though i felt like they were very close, but still distant.

  
I managed to open my eyes again properly, getting my vision slowly back. I was narrowing my eyes for the sudden light and saw two men standing in front of me. Looking at me, confused. I quickly got up, but almost fell down again – my legs felt like they were only made of jello. I automatically took a hold on something right next to me and leaning against it. I seemed to having landed straight to someone’s wooden stairs, apparently ruining them a bit, when i had crashed through the ceiling, lifting my head to look at the big hole above me.

  
I turned my head to the two men, when i heard one of them trying to get my attention, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms against his chest. ”And who in the hell might you be?” a man with a long red cape asked. He seemed rather cranky, which wasn’t surprising. I wouldn’t be that keen of sudden visitors either.

  
I tried to get my lightsaber from my belt, but it was gone, panic rising to my body. They must have took it.

  
”Where i am?” i whispered angrily, starting to raise my voice. ” And what the hell am i doing here?”

  
”I thought you could explain, i didn’t expect more visitors falling from the sky and ruining my stairs,” the man groaned and didn’t break our eye contact even for a second.

  
”How long was i unconscious?” i asked once again, ignoring his comments. The other man, a little shorter, didn’t say a word.

  
”Just a few minutes,” he told you. The man had dark, a little greyish hair, and some kind of amulet hanging from his neck. He was about to say something, but i wasn’t having it right now, so i just rushed past them towards the door, which was right behind them, and opened it just to see, that i was in an unknown, loud and busy city i had seen never before.

  
I looked at the environment in front of me for a while, until turning around again.

  
”Which city is this?” i asked, confused. The last thing i remembered, was that i was in the middle of a battlefield on Korriban. And this surely didn’t look like Korriban at all. The atmosphere was grey and people were walking around in t-shirts, tight pants and walking their furry animals on leashes, carrying plastic bags in their hands. Different kinds of vehicles, with four wheels against the ground, were driving past.

  
”We are in New York City,” the same man told me. He could see, that i was even more confused than him.

  
”What’s ’New York City’? Which planet is this?”

  
The two men looked at each other with raised eyebrows, changing surprised looks. ”This is Earth. You aren’t from here then, are you?” the shorter man asked this time, narrowing his eyes. He had darker skin than the cape man, who looked like some kind of a wizard, and also had less hair, he was basically bald. I shook my head, wondering, if i should just run away out of the still opened door. But they didn’t seem like they had welcomed me here on purpose and i didn’t know at all where else to go. ”Then were did you come from?” the wizard looking man asked suspiciously. I told him, that i was from Korriban and my memories were extremely blurry, about what had happened to me for ending up all the way to another planet. He pondered my words in his mind, ”i know a lot of different planets outside of Earth, but i have never heard of this … ’Korriban’, as far as i recall. What’s your name?” he politely asked.

  
I thought about it for a while, if i should come up with a fake name instead, but ended up revealing my real name. ”Nora. And who might you be?” i imitated and quirked my eyebrow.

  
”I am Doctor Strange and this here is Wong,” Strange introduced.

  
”Are you some kind of wizard, or what?” i asked, keeping your voice steady.

  
”I prefer a term Sorcerer Supreme,” he corrected me calmly and gave a barely recognisable smile. Oh, fancy.

  
”A sorcerer, huh? We might have something in common, after all.” Strange looked surprised, questioning my answer with his face, so i continued imitating him and sent him a sarcastic smile, ”but i prefer the term Sith Sorceress.”

  
There were too many questions and informations for me to handle, so i just tried to get straight to the point.

  
”So, since you are a some kind of a ’sorcerer’ and you know where we are right now, why don’t you just get me back to my home, thank you,” i suggested, frustrated, crossing my arms.

  
”I can’t just throw you straight to some planet which i am not even familiar with,” Strange spitted and rolled his eyes tiredly.

  
”Then find me someone who can,” i demanded strictly, the atmosphere tightening more, not caring how bitchy i was being right now.

  
Soon Wong decided by himself, that it was a great moment to interrupt our starting argument by suggesting, ”would you like a cup of tea?” He had an awkward and forced smile plastered on his face, when he looked at me. I looked between Wong and Strange, but Strange was way faster to agree than me and started walking to some other room.  
I still didn’t trust them at all and never had liked tea, but i didn’t have any other choice than to just follow them. I approached them with hesitating steps, Wong turning to me, gesturing if i wanted something to drink, but i just shook my head.

  
I had felt weak ever since waking up here. It was like my entire body had shut itself down. I looked at my bare hands, trying to get the purple lightnings out of my fingers, but nothing came out. Just some weak, pathetic sparkles and i was about to start having a panic attack soon. No memories about what had happened, i had just blacked out. Strange was looking at me closely, seeing me trying to get my hands working, but it was useless.

  
I took a deep breath and lifted my head, Strange gesturing me to sit down in front of him on a chair, and i gave up and joined them again.

  
”Where’s my lightsaber?” i asked strictly, not accepting a ’no’ as an answer. ”Where did you put it?” Wong looked very uncomfortable at the moment, so he silently left and let us talk privately.

  
Strange narrowed his eyes, scrutinising my face for a while. ”Look, we don’t have your ’lightsaber’, whatever that is supposed to be,” Strange told me truthfully. ”I was finally having a calm, nice afternoon, when i heard some loud crashing noise and the next thing i knew i saw you laying on the stairs. If you want to leave, you know where the door is, so you can gladly go, but i have as many questions to you as you probably have for me, and i have zero answers right now,” he continued seriously and took a sip of his steamy drink.

  
I believed him, i believed he was telling the truth.

  
For now, atleast, i thought.

  
I believed him, but trust him? No, not really.

  
I sighed. Losing my lightsaber felt like losing an entire limb. It had always been part of me and without any of my powers, i felt more empty than ever.

  
”I see your powers are pretty much gone,” Strange remarked. No shit. He was probably internally just making fun of me, for being now just a pathetic wannabe ex-sorceress. ”I have honestly no idea how to help you … Nora, wasn’t it?” I nodded. _Neither would i so much care_ , he probably thought, but decided to keep it to himself. The tone in his voice was still extremely calm, but i still knew very well, that he would want to get rid of me immediately more than anything. Neither his voice or face gave away too many emotions.

  
”What powers do you have anyway?” i asked and crossed my arms.

  
”Time travel, dimensional travel, illusion-casting, teleporting, … to name a few,” Strange answered and sent me a cocky smile. ”I indeed am one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence. Matter transformation, energy projection …”

  
”Okay, okay i get it!” i interrupted. Impressive though, i must say.

  
”How about you?” Strange asked the same. I didn’t think he would have been interested enough, but.

  
”Force lightning, i’m proficient in the arts of Sith magic. Mind manipulation and mind tricks, which are useful but i rarely use them, though. For example,” i said, Strange just nodded.

  
”Interesting,” he muttered quietly under his breath, i wasn’t entirely sure if he had really said that or if i just heard wrong.

  
We talked for a while, he took another cup of tea, but i still refused again. He told me something about Earth, basics really and i as well told something about Korriban – basics. It was extremely different on this planet, they didn’t even have any other species than humans here really? Animals and pets of course, but not really same thing. By far, everything here seemed boring.

  
I saw through the windows, that the sun was starting to go down, the blue sky changing its color suddenly quite fast. After a while of Strange’s long own inner argument and fight, he surprisingly let me stay in one of his rooms for tonight, but only for this night and next day i would most likely have to leave. It was fine by me.

I didn’t sleep. I kind of wanted to, i was tired and exhausted – more mentally than physically. Maybe, if i fell asleep and woke up again, i would realize, that all of this crap was only the most depressing dream i had ever had. For the rest of the night i was quietly snooping around, trying to see, if i found something useful. I tried for hours to get my lightnings to come out from my fingertips, to cover my hands again, shoot a hole on the wall from frustration or something.

  
But nothing happened. Just small sparkles, which i had maybe seen, when i was just a very, very young acolyte in the Sith Academy as a teenager. It wasn’t gone completely, but soon it would be.

 

At the same time, Stephen didn’t sleep at all that night while Wong was snoring in another room. Stephen was in his library, he had hundreds of books there and a while ago the words ’Siths’ and ’Korriban’ started to sound familiar, but he didn’t know at all, why.

  
For some unknown reason, Nora had started to intrigue him, getting Stephen’s interest. He wasn’t exactly in a mood on helping others at the moment, but he couldn’t just kick her out of the door before getting atleast a little more answers – otherwise this would have just stay bothering him in his mind.

  
He had looked through almost all of his books, even the ones that had collected a bunch of grey dust on their covers. Stephen was about to give up and just accept that he didn’t have any documents or information about where she is from, until he saw a red hardcovered book behind all the other books.

  
Stephen grabbed it, cleaned the dust away from its cover and saw big black letters creating the words ” **Book of Sith** ”. His eyebrows shot up near his hairline, he didn’t even remember having this kind of book in his own library.

  
He sat down and started examining the old pages. The text was mostly handwritten, but there were photographs and drawings too of men and women fighting with red glowing blades. Doing mind tricks, killing people with lightnings and other kind of magic. There were words about Jedis and The Force. Light side and dark side. Tython and Korriban.

  
Everything you needed to know about the Sith. Their weapons, lightsaber crystals, Sith Alchemy, their ancient language, Sith amulets – some of the most famous and well known Siths. There were sorcerers and marauders. Many pages were ripped off, this wasn’t complete at all.

  
How had the book ended up in his own library, Stephen had no idea. But it clearly wasn’t the original one, just some fake copy.

  
This didn’t have any dates nor years on the pages, when this all was written, but Stephen knew, that everything had happened thousands, thousands of years ago. Atleast. Stephen furrowed his eyebrows. One of the pages mentioned the word ’time’ in its last sentence, but the few following papers after that were forcefully ripped off.

  
He studied the book all night until morning, until sun took its place up in the sky again. Read all the words over and over again what information it had to offer. Eventually he saw a small note on one of the pages, mentioning ’time travelling’, but Stephen couldn’t figure out, what some words exactly meant. First of all, the handwriting was very unclear and in some point, the rest of the text changed into another language – which he assumed to be Sith language, which was mentioned before.

  
But Sith were evil. This story’s and their galaxy’s villains. She definitely should already be going back to her own world. Stephen had no idea, how powerful she actually had really been back when she had still had all her powers and what kind of chaos and destruction could she be able make, if Nora got them back.

  
Stephen would find a way to get her back.

  
Stephen closed his eyes while sitting on the chair and took a deep breath through his nose, staying in his thoughts and images in his head for a while.

 

And then he saw something. Something little, but it was something.

  
After that he rushed quickly through the corridors, but when he reached the room where Nora had been, it was empty, nobody was there. Stephen searched her from the entire house, but there was no vision of her. He saw Wong walking towards him, saying, that he saw her sprinting out from the door, even though he tried to yell after her to come back – she hadn’t listened.

  
” _Shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Loki and Thor will be introduced in the Chapter 2.  
> If you liked this, please leave kudos and let me know in the comments what you think about this, it would mean a lot to me! ♡


	2. I have been falling ... for 30 minutes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora meets the three siblings and their journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm here's another chapter, hope you like this.

I ran on the streets, wandering around, even though i had no place to exactly go and no idea where i exactly was heading to. The entire place was weird. None of the people there were wearing armors or robes or anything similar, which i had gotten used to. Very revealing mini shorts and t-shirts, though the weather was very hot and i was still wearing my black robe, hood covering my brown messy hair – trying to hide my face. There weren’t any flying vehicles, which was weird, but okay.

People looked at me like i was some kind of freak and as if could definitely recognise, that i was an outsider and not from here – which was true though. I looked nothing like anyone else. They were keeping some kind of small, very thin, rectangular devices against their ear and talking to them, laughing and smiling. I narrowed my eyes, nobody used holocoms, i see.

I pulled my hood off of my head, letting my long braided hair face the sun. I walked more for a while, until suddenly some young boys with eyeglasses and excited expressions on their faces approached me, stopping me from continuing walking. I looked at them, a little annoyed.

”Dude, no way! That’s such a cool cosplay outfit! Honestly, by far the best i’ve seen and i’ve been in a lot of cosplay events,” the shorter boy exclaimed. ”Did you do the robe by yourself? You look exactly like someone from Star Wars.” His friend nodded, when i just furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding anything. Then i looked at their shirts – the shorter boy’s shirt had a yellow text ’ _May the Force be with you_ ’ and the other boy had a picture of some man with a black armor and black helmet and red lightsaber, raising his hand and under him was a text ’ _Come to the Dark side – we have cookies_.’

I didn’t get it. Since when did the Council and Academy start making t-shirts for teenagers?

I didn’t say anything really, just looked at them angrily and annoyed, which made their faces fall from smiling. But then, before i had time to say anything, someone behind us called them to come back, which made the boys say goodbye to me and then walk away. The other guy mentioned ’Comic-Con’ and ’see you there’ before walking past me.

No wonder they hadn’t put Earth on the map, i thought and shook my head.

This was already ridiculous, honestly. I walked maybe five more minutes, when i was trying to cross the road, but then someone got on my way again. Thank the Force he wasn’t wearing some stupid ’ _Star Wars_ ’ shirt again or whatever.

”Oh my god, you look exactly like her. Are those real tattoos on your face?” he gasped, looking at me from head to toe a few times more. ”I-i don’t want to bother you too much, but could i take a picture with you?” the guy pleaded, basically begging.

”I look like who?” i asked, confused, narrowing my eyes. I really didn’t know i was this famous, it was quite frustraring at the moment.

”Darth Ceqah, of course – from the videogame _Star Wars the Old Republic_. Man, she’s my favorite character – just a quick photo, please?” he repeated once more. When i didn’t say anything, he put his arm around my shoulder and took the same kind of device in front of us, which basically all the other people had too. Our figures were now on the small screen and when he pressed some button, it snapped a still picture of us two. Just when he had took the picture, he put the device away.

”What’s that?” i dared to ask, pointing at the thing he just put in his pocket and probably a bit too harshly pushed him away from touching me. He turned to look at me furrowing his eyebrows, not quite understanding the question, i suppose.

”Apple’s iPhone 6, of course. Yeah, i had iPhone 4S a while ago, but i accidentally broke it,” the guy explained and shrugged. ”My sister keeps telling me, that Android and Samsung are so much better, but i highly disagree,” he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

What the hell’s an iPhone.

”That’s … not an apple,” i said carefully, trying to correct him and narrowed my eyes, pointing at the device, looking at him like he was going completely crazy. The guy looked quickly at his watch, clearly seeming to be busy and in a rush, then one last time turning back to face me.

”Can i give you quickly a hug?” he asked politely and friendly. ”I’m Samuel, by the way.”

I looked at him, disgusted and frustrated, shaking my head and without any emotion saying strictly, ”no.” He seemed to be quite embarrassed now, so he just left, scratching his neck. I managed to see a bit red rising on his otherwise pale cheeks.

A man had been standing next to me the entire time, crossing his arms against his chest. The man had a black suit and shoulder length black raven hair, he was quite a lot taller than me (like most of the people to be honest, i had always been pretty short, but still deadly) and had been undirectly following the situation this whole time – right now he was smirking very widely. ”I see you have admirers and fans too,” he muttered, amused how confused, annoyed and uncomfortable i was about this. ”What did you do to get teenagers’ attention? You don’t seem very keen of them.” I was surprised, that finally a proper adult was talking to me now normally. Not that i would enjoy anyone’s social company in any way right now, but there was no escaping from that, i see.

”I thought someone else could tell me,” i huffed and shook my head. ”I don’t know, what kind of reputation i have on this planet, but usually, where i come from, people don’t really just randomly come to hug a Sith Lord, especially unarmed. Quite bold of them.” The man now turned to look at me a little better – not just side eyed –, surprised, raising his eyebrows.

”You’re not from this planet either?” he questioned, though could probably have figured it already out.

”Do i _look_ like i’m from here?” i asked, looking into his blue eyes. The man just chuckled.

Either?

”Not really. Where are you from then?” the man asked curiously. Why was he standing here anyway?

”You wouldn’t happen to have a spaceship now, would you?” If he’s not from here either, maybe i could convince him to give a ride back home, i wondered. Or if he refused, i could just kill him and steal it. Not necessarily kill, that wouldn’t be that important. Stun maybe. But you couldn’t walk around unarmed anyway in general, maybe Strange would have had something to use as a weapon? Knives, swords?

He looked at me, i could almost see the same words from his face – _do i look like i have a spaceship?_ The suit was way too fancy to fly a ship anyway to be honest. Not that it had particularly any dress code. He didn’t have time to answer, when a man with lighter and just a little longer hair came to join us, the black haired man rolling his eyes.

”Took you long enough,” the man next to you complained and scoffed.

”Hey, who’s this?” he asked with a big smile, looking at you from head to toe as well. ”Nice to meet you. Are you already making friends here, Loki?”

Huh, so his name is Loki, i thought.

”So, i assume you don’t have a spaceship either?” i went straight to the point and crossed my arms. Loki’s companion tilted his head and narrowed his eyes while looking at me.

”A spaceship?” he repeated confused, but curiously, and i just nodded, very serious expression on my tattooed face. He shook his head and apologised, ”unfortunately no. Where –” he started, but i already walked past him to cross the road, where i had been heading in the first place, leaving the two men watching after me for a while, until i drowned in the crowd.

”Awesome,” i muttered under my breath. But i wasn’t able to walk too far anymore, when suddenly an orange circle started to surround my feet on the ground. I looked down at my legs, ”what the –” i whispered, but the next thing i knew, the ground betrayed me and i vanished down through the ground.

Then, i started falling. Falling and falling. Just – falling, with no bottom to land. I didn’t know, where i was and who (or what) was doing this, but i didn’t see the bottom. It was dark, almost pitch black, so the bottom could basically come in any minute and i couldn’t really predict it so well. But then i heard a loud grunt and yell somewhere close, but i didn’t really know, which way it came from.

”What’s going on?!” i screamed, but first didn’t get any clear answer. I was going to repeat, what i was saying, but then i heard someone’s voice, which sounded a bit familiar.

”Where the hell am i and why am i falling?” a man yelled very angrily now. He was closer than i first expected, but still couldn’t see his figure at all.

”You tell me! I was just normally walking around on the streets, when i was pulled down!” i screamed back. Wait, was it Loki? Or whoever it was, how his companion called him.

”You again? What are you doing here?” he repeated again yelling.

”I already told you! I don’t know, for the Force’s sake!”

”Who even are you anyway?” Loki questioned.

”Someone who isn’t supposed to be here,” i gritted between my teeth, not sure if he heard me. It was hard to talk, when all the words and noises seemed to fade unless i spoke very loudly.

And the falling just continued and continued, we couldn’t reach the end in any point basically, i wasn’t even exactly sure, how much time had passed. We didn’t exchange too many words during our nice trip and i tried very hard, if the Force would be able to help me stop this nonsense or something, but nothing happened.

Time passed, even though it didn’t feel like it at all. It felt like forever, the bottom never seemed to come.

But then, suddenly after a long time, i finally saw a circle opening again under me, light coming towards me while i fell a little more. And sooner than i expected, i hit the floor, landing on my back. I groaned and whined a little, but just a mere second later, Loki came out of the ceiling too, the orange circle then closing right after him, and his body slamming right on top of me.

” ** _I have been falling … for 30 minutes_**!” me and Loki yelled at the exact same time after couple of seconds recovery. I sent Loki murderous looks and he quickly realised to stood up, automatically taking my hand to help me up too. I then recognised the place immediately and saw Doctor Strange standing in front of us with the muscular blondie.

”But did you die?” Strange asked quietly and lifted his eyebrow, while looking at the both of us.

”You! You didn’t have to make me come back like that!” i recommended loudly and pointed at the ceiling above me. ”Why did you bring me back anyway?” i asked and narrowed my eyes – at the moment just wanting to snap his neck broken so badly. If anyone makes me to fall again third time, i’m going to strangle someone with my bare hands. There was a huge orange circle again in front of all of us, some kind of portal to somewhere. I didn’t know, what it was, but it lead outside, all i could see basically was green grass and grey sky.

”I have my reasons,” Strange answered tiredly, then ignoring me completely and turning back to the blondie. ”You can handle him from here.” Strange nodded towards Loki, and the other man seemed to agree.

”Yeah, of course,” the man said and shook hands with the doctor. ”Thanks very much for your help.”

”Good luck,” Strange wished. Good luck for what? ”And take her with you,” he said to him, nodding his head towards me. Wait, hold on …

”What the hell you mean ’take me with you’?” i asked angrily, about to start an argument and attack Strange, but Loki managed to interrupt my thoughts.

”Handle me?” Loki yelled, interrupting my thoughts. ”Who are you?”

”Loki,” the blondie whispered softly to ask Loki calm down, but Loki already had pulled two daggers in his hands, starting to slowly approach the sorcerer, ready to attack him.

”You think you’re some kind of sorcerer? Don’t think for one minute, you second-rate...”

”Bye bye,” Strange quickly said, before Loki would reach him, and then threw the portal towards all the three of us, before any of us had time to say anything else, swallowing us into a new place.

”Wait! No, what –” i tried to yell, but it was too late, when none of us were in the Doctor’s apartment anymore. I turned around, hoping to go back, but it had closed itself already, trapping me to the outside world with two strangers. I looked around me. Grass. Cliffs. Sea. Some greyish clouds. It was mostly empty, except a white haired man, who was standing on the edge of the cliff, facing the ocean. The two men spotted him almost immediately and started walking towards him with slow steps. I looked at them, not knowing what to do – did they come here because of the old man?

I didn’t know, what Strange and Loki’s companion had been talking about, but it seemed, that they came here on purpose. I stayed in the back, not wanting to disturb anything really, since they seemed to know each other. I might have seen a little sorrow on their faces, i didn’t know what they were talking about, but i only heard the words ’my sons’ from the old man’s mouth. Yeah, i definitely should leave them alone probably.

At the same time i tried to explore places a little, wondering if there was anywhere to go and get out of here, but there was nothing really. This wasn’t New York City anymore, or whatever the place was called, but we were still on Earth, no? I groaned and threw my head back a little, facing the sky. It was a tiny bit colder than in New York.

After some minutes, i turned back to look at the men – just to see the old man fading away, turning into a golden cloud of dust, sparkling and flying in the wind towards the sky and ocean, making his sons stand up and watching him go away. It reminded me of the moment, when my own father had passed away.

Wait, they were brothers? It seemed like it, though they looked nothing alike. I could have never guessed them to be related. I still didn’t properly even know their names and yet i had to now travel with these two apparently, until i would figure out a way out.

They stood still for a while, until turned around to see me still standing here, glaring at them arms crossed. The brothers argued about something, Loki taking a step back, his brother seeming to be full of rage, blaming him on his father’s death. The men walked towards me, coming to stand next to me again. None of us said anything for a first few seconds, making the situation uncomfortably awkward, until the blonde brother was first to open his mouth.

”So, who are you exactly and why did the sorcerer send you with us?” he questioned, a puzzled look on his face. Loki turned to look at me too, while i just shrugged.

”How should i know? I crashed through his roof only yesterday so i don’t even know what am i doing on this useless planet,” i growled, keeping my voice steady though. I so wanted to strangle someone at the moment, but i tried to take a deep breath. Anyone.

”You what?” Loki asked, but i just shook my head to him.

”Where are we this time?” i asked instead, ignoring the raven haired man.

”He sent us to Norway. My name is Thor, by the way,” the blondie told me and introduced himself, bowing a little which wouldn’t have been necessary, i wasn’t any royalty. Thor. Loki. I looked between them, first of all, they didn’t look like brothers at all, exactly opposite from that.

”We’re still on Earth, no?” i tried to make sure. Both of them nodded.

”You have quite a thick accent, where is it from?” Thor asked. Thick accent? I didn’t even know i would have an accent. Even though their speech might have had a small difference in the tone.

”Korriban,” i answered, not caring about the comment on my accent any more, but it didn’t seem to sound familiar to the brothers. ”Look, i have no memory on how i ended up in this New York, whatever it is again called, i don’t know what happened before that, but since i got _kidnapped_ like this, i assume he thought you two would help me. So, any idea how i could get home?” i told them, who looked at me for very long time.

”We’re kind of … in the middle of something else, we don’t really have time to help anyone, my apologies,” Loki explained me and Thor next to him nodded agreeing, and i could see the ’i’m sorry too’ -look on Thor’s face. I lifted my eyebrows, waiting for them to continue and give me atleast a little more details.

Thor sighed, ”our sister is trying to take over Asgard, our homeplanet, and we have to stop her before it is too late.” I looked at them with a surprised expression, not quite expecting that. They didn’t really look like they were leaving to a war, based on their casual clothings atleast.

”Well, that’s some wild family drama,” i admitted and chuckled. ”Been there, done that. Have fun with that.” I patted on Thor’s shoulder and was about to turn away from them, until the sky above us suddenly darkens and the wind picks up. A loud crack can be heard in the air, following a black portal opening behind us. We all turn to look at the portal, when Thor slams the umbrella, which he had been carrying with him all the way, down, which then turns into a big hammer. Thor transforms in his Asgardian armor too, Loki doing the same, changing black to green.

Through the portal, a black haired woman with dark eye makeup, dark clothes and pale skin, arrives. She takes a second look on his surroundings, then saying, ”so he’s gone?” She waits for an answer, but doesn’t get any, so she takes it as a yes. ”That’s a shame, i would’ve liked to have seen that.”

The three of them stare each other down, creating a very tense and awkward moment in the atmosphere. She looks at me too, very quickly though, but for now then concentrated just on the brothers.

”You must be Hela. I’m Thor, son of Odin,” Thor introduces himself to his sister, apparently. I honestly must say, i really do like her outfit a lot. Hela looks rather surprised, while eyeing on Thor quickly, and smirks a little.

”Really? You don’t look like him,” she confesses, making Thor to furrow his eyebrows a little.

”Perhaps we can reach an arrangement,” Loki suggested kindly, Hela then turning her head towards Thor’s brother.

”You sound like him.”

Looking at the siblings behind, i could have been sure, that Thor would have been the adopted one. Maybe he was, but his father never had just had the heart to reveal it to him. Loki and Hela could have easily been twins to be honest. I felt like an unnecessary fourth wheel, so i tried to back off again, not wanting to be part of any of this fight, but then Hela moved her eyes and attention straight on me.

”And who might you be?” Hela asked and lifted her left eyebrow. ”Don’t tell me i have a little sister too.”

”Gladly not related to any of you,” i answered. ”I was just going to leave anyway.” I gave her a very sarcastic smile, but she just chuckled a little.

”Oh dear, you’re not going anywhere yet,” Hela commanded me. I didn’t take orders from anyone. She looked back at Loki and Thor again, a little smile trying to get on her lips. Loki shifted nervously, Thor’s grip tightening on his hammer.

”Kneel.” Loki looked at him surprised, not sure, if he had heard her correctly.

”Beg your pardon?”

Hela manifests a pitch black blade next to her, repeating now more strictly, ”kneel … before your Queen.”

”I don’t think so,” Thor refused and shook his head, then throwing with all his power the hammer towards his sister, the hammer flying through the air until comes to a sudden stop against Hela’s shaking hand. Thor looked extremely shocked right now, like that wasn’t suppoused to happen. Thor streched out his hand, as if trying to call the hammer come back to him, but nothing happened. Nothing else, but the hammer staying in Hela’s possession and trembling against her hand. ”It’s not possible,” Thor whispered, looking completely terrified by now. Loki stares at her with wide eyes as well.

”Darling, you have no idea, what’s possible,” Hela smirks, looking deeply in Thor’s eyes, while at the same time easily shattering the hammer into small pieces, letting them fall on the ground, not breaking the eye contact for even a second. Even i looked at her surprised – more like impressed to be honest. She just broke a huge, heavy hammer with one bare hand, like it would have been only weak glass.

Thor was in a complete, utter shock, staring at his sister with his mouth fully open. Loki, Thor and me looked up to see Hela running her hands over her head, to create a terrifying battle headdress. While Thor might have been in an utter shock, Loki reacted with huge panic – calling up with all his voice:

”Bring us back!”

Thor tried to stop him and yelled, ”Loki, no!” But it was useless.

I couldn’t say or do anything, when Loki grabs me by my waist, arm tightly around me, keeping me as close to him as possible. Then, something above us enveloped all the four of us from the grass, sucking us up. I automatically put my arms around him too, trying to prevent myself from falling, again, and now letting Loki guide us somewhere wherever we were going in the first place.

Loki threw daggers at Hela – who was catching up behind us –, while we zoomed upwards with fast speed, but then Hela managed to knock both me and Loki out.

We heard just Thor’s muffled yell, screaming for Loki’s name. I didn’t know, where we were anymore, but one thing i knew – we were both falling again somewhere. I had no idea, what happened, but suddenly i went unconscious and saw only black.

...

 ** _Again_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it atleast a bit lol. Comments under would be highly appreciated!


	3. Arriving on Sakaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora meets a mysterious old lady on Sakaar, and later keeps company for Loki and Grandmaster at a dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading this far! This is a littleee bit longer than the last chapters, but i hope you don't mind.

The next thing i knew, was to wake up again in some different, unknown place – no memory how i ended up here in the first place. My head and limbs hurt, but i would recover from the pain soon enough – nothing could break me easily at all. I looked around me, there were a lot of people, looking at me both confused and worried expressions on their faces. Children looked at me with wide eyes, then soon sprinting away looking terrified. Maybe it was my eyes and the angry look which scared them away.

Some older man came to talk to me, stopping right in front of me and asking, ”ma’am, are you alright there?” His voice sounded worried, but caring. I looked at him for a moment, pondering his words for a while. Had he seen you fall from the sky or … how you crashed here anyway.

”Where am i?” i asked carefully and narrowed my eyes.

”We are on Sakaar of course,” the man answered me, but it still sounded more like a question – he probably thought that i had hit my head a little too hard somewhere.

 _Sakaar_.

I rolled the name in my mind, but couldn’t remember hearing this earlier. We were in a whole new galaxy, i see, which worried me – it probably wouldn’t be that easy to travel from galaxy to galaxy. Hadn’t really tried, but any of the maps i had handled didn’t include other universes.

”Ma’am, may i help you somehow? Oh, you are bleeding, for Heaven’s sake!” he said and almost jumped from the ground a little when he saw a wound on my arm, which i hadn’t noticed either. I didn’t know, where it had come from, but now i just wiped bunch of blood, which had bled from the bruise, away with my hand, cleaning my hand on the man’s shirt. He looked at me with wide eyes, shocked, but didn’t have time to say anything, when i already pushed him on the ground and walked away. All the people looked at me weirdly and i just glared at them back, which made them quickly turn their heads away from me. Their dressing style was already different, than what people looked like in New York. More, hmm … cultural i guess. Atleast right now i didn’t look that out of place, though.

There was a lot of people, i couldn’t walk without pushing others from my way with my elbows and shoulders. But then, suddenly, i felt someone’s chest slamming against my back and locking me against them with their arm around me, preventing me from escaping. A hand flew right on my mouth, while the person started slowly dragging me backwards. I tried to yell something, but all the voice muffled against the person’s hand.

It was a woman, much taller than me and she forcefully took me in a shop right behind us, throwing me inside away from her embrance, which almost made me fall down on the floor. She locked the door and covered the dirty windows with dark curtains. I tried to grab the first thing closest to me, which ended up to be scissors on a table next to me, surprisingly. I kept them up next to my head, not letting her to touch me again. I looked pathetic – _scissors_?

It was pretty dark now in the room where we were, but i could still see her figure – nothing else properly though, until the next thing she did was to turn the lights on. The shop wasn't too large and it smelled several different candles at the same time. The walls and shelves were filled with a lot of books, the floor was brown wood and it didn't have any carpet. There was an ancient writing machine, which apparently still worked, someone had been writing some dusty words on a paper. There were expensive-looking amulets, fancy bottles filled with weird potions, papers and book covers mentioning word 'witchcraft'.

The woman turned to look at me. I mean. Not exactly look, but her body and face was facing me – her eyes were covered with a small scarf or some piece of canvas anyway – was she … blind? I wouldn't dare to ask. She just stood there for a while, until i had had enough.

”Who are you?” i yelled at her. The woman had black curly head, hooked nose and bunch of deep wrinkles revealing her very old age. She just walked past me and i was about to stab her on the front, but she was faster and swinged her hand in the air once, which made me fly backwards, crashing on one of the bookshelves, a few landing on my head. The heck? Another witch? She didn’t say anything to answer my pissed off words.

The woman went to open some box and get a few papers and a book from inside of that, putting them on the table in front of her. I stood up again and started to slowly walk towards her, still keeping my distance. I tried once more to get my powers to caress my skin, but all i could create was tiny sparkles tingling on my fingers.

”Why did you drag me here? What the crap do you want from me?” i asked, completely furious by now. She hummed and browsed the pages in the massive and heavy looking book. She just ignored me and i was done being patient anymore. ”Answer me, for the Force’s sake!”

And then, i actually got startled when i heard her voice quietly saying, ”you have quite a temperament, dear, no need to raise your voice. You have come a long way here, Nora – the half-blood daughter of House Ceqah, a bastard, your mother cheating on her husband nine months before your birth with Darth Revan.”

My heart skipped a beat. ”Excuse me?” i asked, sounding somewhat offended even. How did she know me? How could she possibly know me – nobody else had. Though, nobody else this far wasn’t a creepy old witch, who collected what seemed like dangerous poisons and weird body parts, which made me gag. ”How is my family drama even relevant at all right now? Tell me right now, why am i here?”

”You were guided here, because you want and need answers for why you were killed and why your soul travelled all the way here.”

My heart missed more than one hit, then starting to fast its speed, making your chest twist.

”Killed?” i asked quietly, with a mere whisper. ”Wha–”

”But before i can tell you anything, i need you to meet a man, who has very much in common with you,” the old lady interrupted quickly. ”Then, after you have spoken with him, we shall proceed. He will give you some information.”

Did Strange send me here on purpose? Did he know? I was dead? I mean, i still felt very alive, but i remember a shiny blade swinging in the air.

The old lady mentioned the man’s name, which would be extremely hard to remember, and told me to go to another man named Grandmaster.

”But let’s fix your arm first, dear,” she suggested kindly and motioned me to sit down, disappearing to get bandages.

 

* * *

 

I casually walked through the main doors, soon two guards coming in front of me to question my reason stepping here.

”I am here to see Grandmaster,” i informed them with the most polite and kind voice i could make, before they could ask anything. The men looked at each other quickly, sharing looks – they were dressed in colorful armors and i couldn’t see their face through the helmet. Soon both of them turned back to me.

”Do you have a prearranged meeting with Grandmaster?” the left one asked, voice muffled through the mask. I straightened my posture.

”No, unfortunately i do not, but my business here on Sakaar is very urgent and i need to discuss with him and a few other people here about couple of things, if you may,” i offered and lifted my left eyebrow.

”What is your business here about?” the right guard asked with a strict voice.

”That may remain private, if you wouldn’t mind,” i told them and smiled. ”I understand, that Grandmaster might be a very busy man, but this wouldn’t take too long.”

We talked about this for a while, until the guards surprisingly gave up and started now leading me through the corridors and floors, guiding me to the elevator. I watched through the elevator’s window, how the city grew smaller and smaller the way we headed up. I didn’t know how many floors we had passed, but the floor was extremely high. I had now my hood down again and i had to just hope, that my braided hair hadn’t become too messy during this journey, but atleast it felt fine.

It took a while, the guards didn’t either first know where Grandmaster at the moment was, until we saw him standing near the end of the corridor. His dressing was indeed quite interesting, if i must say. Like everyone else here too, though. He had grey hair and some black eyeliner, when i then soon got to look at him a little closer. He was dressed up in blue, red and shining gold, having some straight blue line on his front chin.

And then i saw once again a familiar figure standing next to Grandmaster. A tall and pale man with black raven hair – though already now he had changed his outfit to another, he was already trying to blend in and looking like he had been living here the entire time. That was fast.

Both of their heads turned towards us, when Grandmaster and Loki saw us coming, guards still on both of my sides. I saw a surprise painted on Loki’s face and a confusion on Grandmaster’s face, which turned into a large smile soon enough.

”Now, who might this lovely lady be?” Grandmaster asked the guards. Lovely? People would rarely describe me as ’lovely’ soon when they get to know me better. Don’t even get me started with calling me a lady.

”She asked to talk with you, sir,” one of the guards told him behind the helmet. ”Do you have time or shall we escort her back out?” The guards didn’t seem to have much interest on me, whatever the reason was. Grandmaster took a second glance at me and i didn’t dare to break our eye contact. I gave him a sweet, but fake smile.

”There is no need, you can leave us alone,” he answered and hushed the guards away, leaving me, Loki and Grandmaster alone here. ”Now, what is your name and what is it you liked to talk about with me?” He was still smiling, which took me by surprise, but i guess people could be and even look happy and joyful even still nowadays.

”My name is Nora Ceqah and i was wondering, if there was a man called Kass’ozaek’trircun somewhere around here?” i asked politely, trying to remember his name correctly – i was pretty sure that i pronounced it wrong. According to the man's name, he surely wasn't a fellow human. ”I would really need to find and talk to him as soon as possible.”

He looked at me for a while, curiously, and narrowed his eyes. ”I’m not quite sure, if i recall anyone with that name,” Grandmaster pondered for a while, until soon seemed to suddenly figure it out, face lightening up again. ”Oh, unless you mean admiral Kass?” he corrected himself. I honestly wasn’t sure, but yeah, i guess so.

”Yes, i think that would be him,” i agreed. ”Where could i meet him?”

”Oh yeah, he actually left to some place else a few days ago, he said to return possibly in a few more days,” Grandmaster explained, then muttering something under his breath, which i didn’t hear, until shot his head back at me. ”What do you need to talk with him?” I were about to say something to answer, first thinking how i should exactly explain this to him without revealing the real point. I didn’t have much time to ponder about it though, when Grandmaster looked at me from head to toe a few times – a large smirk spreading on his wrinkled face. ”You know, Kass is and has always been quite a ladies’ man – you are one of his girls, aren’t you? He seems to like dark ones and you definitely look like his exact type, according the way you dress,” Grandmaster grinned and chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows and giving me a quick wink.

Loki examinated me now curiously as well again, what looked like trying to hide an amused smile. One of his girls? Ugh, this was disgusting, but what other alibi did i have on how i really knew him? He gave me straight up a reason and obviously i would take it, though.

”Yes, i’m indeed his girlfriend,” i agreed and saw now Loki fully smiling with amused expression on his face, in which i just shot him a short murderous glare which Grandmaster luckily didn’t notice. It hurt my soul to say that.

”Excellent! Well, as you’re then here now, i can give you some nice room here where you can spend your nights while waiting him. Unless you want to sleep in his room, i can arrange that too – that might actually be better!” Grandmaster exclaimed and clapped his hands one time.

My eyes widened, still keeping a small smile on my lips – right now i just wanted to scream right on to his face.

”No, i’d rather get my own room, if that’s not too much trouble?” i asked.

”No, not at all!” Grandmaster exclaimed. ”I will bring someone to lead you to your room. And– Oh, i almost forgot to introduce you him,” he realised and apparently meant Loki, who had surprisingly been quiet the entire time. ”This is Loki, he’s actually new here too, but such a fun company to be honest,” he told me.

”What a _pleasure_ to meet you too,” i sighed sarcastically and he greeted me back.

”The pleasure is all _mine_ , lady Nora,” Loki imitated, a mocking tone in his voice.

”Why don’t Loki show you your room – Nora here can take the room next to yours,” Grandmaster said while turning towards Loki, eyebrows lifted near his hairline. Loki hesitated for a moment until cleared his throat, trying to fix the awkward tension a little.

”Yes, of course,” Loki answered and started already leading me away, when Grandmaster first didn’t say anything, but then we heard more words behind our backs.

”Oh, and make sure to join us during the dinner in the evening!” Grandmaster yelled and we just nodded and agreed the invitation – i wouldn’t dare to say ’no’ at this point. We then waited for the elevator and went still a few floors up.

”So, where did you leave your blondie companion?” i asked, trying to break the silence, the moment and situation had grown way too tense and awkward for my own liking. Loki just snorted and turned to look at me.

”Companion?” he asked, confused, narrowing his eyes.

”Yeah, the golden locks, i don’t remember his name right now,” i explained and shook my head – Loki looked rather amused right now. Too amused almost.

”You mean Thor – my brother?” Loki confirmed and i just nodded. ”I haven’t seen him since the incident with Hela. Not that i mind that much, atleast i can have a little break from him for a moment,” Loki said quietly and sighed. The smirk still on his face for a while, though – Thor, ’his companion’, sounded too good for his ears at the moment.

”Aren’t you going to look for him?”

”Why bother, he will find a way to me like he always does,” Loki groaned and rolled his blue eyes. I heard a quick ’beep’, following the elevator’s doors opening and letting us out to find the room where i would be staying atleast for a while.

”You don’t sound very keen on him,” i chuckled.

”We’re not exactly the … closest siblings. We have our differences,” Loki explained slowly as we walked through the corridor – there weren’t many people at the moment on our way, all the noise came mostly downstairs.

”I see,” you muttered, the corridor seemed to be endless already after a few steps. Soon he stopped walking and suddenly stopped me too, making me turn to him.

”Why did you really need to see that man you were talking about?” Loki asked and narrowed his eyes. I couldn’t tell, if he really was interested on my businesses, because i didn’t care that much about his doings either. ”I assume you’re not actually his lover.”

”And what if i am?” i asked instead, lifting my other eyebrow, grinning and winking my eye at him – not answering anything more to him, leaving him to stand there a puzzled look on his face. I started continuing the journey ahead, but turned around, when Loki hadn’t moved yet, he was just standing behind and looking at me with narrowed eyes, trying to figure who i really was. ”Well, are you coming or not?” i grunted, which woke him up from his short trance.

Loki shook his head and didn’t say anything else, just walked with me until stopped in front of a big white door, gesturing that this would possibly be the correct room – his room was right next to mine on my left.

I opened the door, then looking back at Loki, directly in his eyes, before going in, ”i expect you to come and get me in a few hours then to the dinner.” I didn’t make it a question and didn’t bother to wait for an answer, just closing the door right on his face when he was about to open his mouth.

 

* * *

 

The room was big, i hadn’t expect this to be this huge, but i didn’t complain. They had given me a king sized bed with white sheets, there was a big mirror on the wall and a huge window gave nice views to the city – i could see almost everything from here. The walls though, they were bright green, which was one of the ugliest colors that existed, but i wasn’t going to go complaining anything to anyone. Waiting for the dinner, i didn’t really do anything – not going anywhere atleast, just staying in the room.

I decided i could take a quick nap, since i hadn’t sleep well last night at all and started becoming a little tired. The bed was the softest and the most comfortable bed you had ever laid on, i could have slept there forever.

Though, after couple of hours there was a knock on my door, which suddenly woke me up.

I first didn’t bother to go open the door to see who might want my attention at the moment – it wasn’t time for the dinner yet –, but when they knocked a few times more, i just groaned and got up, walking to see an unfamiliar figure. I furrowed my eyebrows, when i saw a woman head taller than me standing in front of me a smile on her face. She offered me some clothes and other stuff, which i took, though first being a little hesitant with them.

The woman – probably about the same age as me – saw the look on my face and figured out to explain herself. ”Grandmaster sent some clothes for you, eagerly waiting for the dinner tonight. He hoped, if you would wear these when you come to eat with us,” she told me and when i suspiciously nodded my head but didn’t say anything else, she left again and i could close the door.

I sighed and put all the things he had given to me on the bed. There was some black high heels – though the heel was only a few centimetres, i still hated them more than anything. There was some makeup and then a dress, which seemed to reach about my knees. It was dark purple, slowly turning blue closer to the hem. Not my colors at all. I decided to look at them better after a nice, cold shower.

I took my clothes off and walked under the shower, turning the water on. Though at first i washed my already a little smudged dark red and black eye makeup off of my face, opening my hair, which had become a bit curly even though it was always straight. They had luckily put shampoo and everything ready for me and when i had cleaned myself up, i took a white towel and dryed my body with it, as well as my long hair.

I didn’t know, how much time there was, until the dinner would start, but i didn’t bother to make any rush about this. I took the makeup bag, starting to draw better eyebrows with a right shade pen. I tried to find eyeshadow, but there was only four colors for some reason – black, green, blue, purple and gold. I would have put black and gold, but since the gold was pretty much almost finished, i had to spread purple instead. I finished the look with black eyeliner and mascara.

When i had managed to get my hair dry, i put it in a nice – though a little messy – bun. I was still walking around in only my underwear, until i finally took the dress in my hands and put it on. Surprisingly, it was exactly my size, but i still hated it. I didn’t remember, when was the last time i was hanging around in a dress – i felt so uncomfortable and naked. Also, the neckline was way too open for my liking. I never showed even my collarbones, but i felt like almost half of my boobs were on show. Not exactly, but i still couldn’t wait until the day would have been over and i could already take this off.

I went back to the bathroom, looking at my own common Sith bright yellow eyes with red circle on the edges, and then closing my eyes, rolling them deeply under my eyelids. When i opened them again, they had changed colors to brown, which had years ago been my natural eyecolor. It was really weird seeing the original color again, but i thought, that this way i could hide my identity a bit better just for a while.

Honestly, i had never felt as woman as i looked like now. But i couldn’t think about my looks a lot more, when someone knocked on the door again, the knocking style now different and i knew very well, who it might have been. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, until took a deep breath and opened the door.

I saw Loki standing in front of me, his gaze landing upon me and he was about to say something, but almost choked on his own words when he looked at me, not getting a word out of his mouth. His eyes were wandering on my body, a surprised expression on his face.

”Hey, i know – i actually do have a woman’s body under my robes, i was surprised too, but still, eyes up here, sweetie,” i commanded seriously and pointed on my face, which made Loki look at my eyes again, clearing his throat. I wasn't sure, but there might have appeared just a little pink on his pale cheeks, which made me chuckle.

Before he had time to ask anything else about how i looked, i closed the door and fastly walked past him back towards the elevator. It took him a while to follow him, and i did hope he didn’t stay there to stare at my ass, but soon he catched me. Loki was still wearing the same blue suit he had been given earlier.

”So, what’s with your eyes, if i may ask?” Loki tried to ask after all, i didn’t mind really, and i knew what he meant. ”Do you use contact lenses or something?”

”Brown is my natural color, but Sith often might get yellowish eyes, don’t ask me why, but if i try, i might be able to turn my own color back for a moment,” i informed. ”I just thought, that brown was better with purple this time.” He thought about my words for a moment, until pointed out one word.

”Sith? What’s that?” Loki asked, eyebrows furrowed, and i looked at him trying to figure out if he was kidding or not, but apparently for some reason he really did not know. I sighed while we waited an elevator come all the way up from the first floor, which would take a while atleast.

”Well … the Sith are Force-sensitives, who are devoted to the dark side of the Force,” i explained, while looking at the elevator doors and not facing Loki. He clearly didn’t know a thing.

”What’s the Force?” Loki continued, trying to understand.

”Where have you even lived to not know?” i asked, pissed off of the too many questions really and annoyed of his lack of knowledge – everybody were aware, what the Force was, no? ”The Force is an energy field that connected everything in the galaxy, it’s generated by all living entities. The Sith use the Force, but so do Jedis, who are in the lightside. Jedis and Siths kind of fight with each other all the time, they’re not on very good terms. Good and bad guy situation i guess.”

Loki tried to process, what i had just said, and then before he managed to ask anything else, we were allowed to step into the elevator and return some floors down.

”So … you are a Sith, thus in the dark side,” Loki said slowly, ”and thus the bad guy of your story?”

”I guess you could say that – congrats. I killed a very powerful Jedi Master once, which pissed off a lot of people and i got a massive bounty on my head. I’m not really welcomed to Tython anymore, though i never really was,” i remarked. ”So atleast i’m not the good guys if i had to choose.”

Loki looked at me for a very long time – was there even a tiny smile starting to grow on his mouth again, but then suddenly fading? – until a new beep was announced and we could exit back to the corridors. A few men whistled at me, in which i just rolled my eyes and continued walking with Loki. I was about to go to punch them in the face when they didn’t stop, but Loki could already predict my thoughts and pulled me back right next to him with his arm around me and let go only when he was sure i didn’t go back with my fists.

We were at the dining room just in time, right before other guests had managed to start eating. The table was large and long, me and Loki went to sit next to each other. All of the people at the table had very bright and colorful, fancy clothes, and when Grandmaster saw the two of us coming in, his smile grew twice as big so basically all of his teeth was showing.

”Welcome, welcome!” he announced happily. The food smelled so good, i hadn’t even realised properly, how hungry i actually was right now. All the people looked at me and Loki curiously, soon going back to their own meals.

”Thank you for having us,” Loki thanked with a smile. I didn’t know how to proceed, so i waited until others had taken enough food on their plates until i did the same.

”I see you received your dress, Nora,” Grandmaster noted, looking very satisfied of his choice. ”I hope it was the right size.”

”Yes, thank you a lot, it fits perfectly,” i thanked him with a nod of head. He focused his attention on me and Loki most of the dinner and we managed to accidentally reveal, that we already knew each other before landing on this planet. Grandmaster seemed surprisingly joyful for that.

”So, tell me about yourself, Nora – how long have you known Admiral?” Grandmaster asked.

”Oh, we haven’t known each other that long, only about seven months,” i lied, Grandmaster seemed surprised, waiting probably even shorter time.

”I see,” Grandmaster thought and was about to continue the conversation with me and Loki, but was needed elsewhere then, leaving me and Loki alone, since everybody else seemed to mostly ignore us.

I turned to Loki, trying to entertain myself. ”So, Loki, tell me about yourself,” i repeated and stuffed a forkfull of food into my mouth. ”You figured out i was one of the bad guys, what about you? Villain or so called ’good guy’?”

He thought about it for a moment, until came to a result. ”Well, everybody seems to think about me as one of the worst villains they’ve met, i’ve figured out. I’m not exactly anyone’s favorite person,” Loki explained casually.

”Oh yeah? What did you do?” i asked with raised eyebrows.

”I tried to destroy New York,” Loki told me, not breaking our intense eye contact, eagerly wanting to see my reaction.

I studied his face for a while. ”But did you succeed?” i asked instead, not really that impressed. Loki’s eyebrows shot quickly up.

”Not really,” he admitted quietly, narrowing his eyes.

”So, then it doesn’t count,” i continued seriously and shook my head.

”What do you exactly mean ’doesn’t count’?” Loki asked, getting startled. He was surprised of my words and reaction.

”Look, i’ve seen a man blow up an entire planet into just rocks floating in space, and he got out of it the last time i saw him. What you did, wasn’t even permanent so i don’t think they should go too hard on you.” I patted him on his shoulder, then turning my gaze back on my plate, which had still plenty of food left, and continued eating – Grandmaster’s attention turning again back to me.

And for the rest of the dinner, Loki kept looking at me with a puzzled and confused expression on his face. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him ever before. He didn’t even wait anyone to just ignore what he had done in his past, but she didn’t seem to … mind? Loki was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t hear his name being called, until realised me snapping my fingers in front of his face.

”Hey, wake up,” i said strictly and when he came back to the reality and shook his head, it caused a low chuckle escape my lips. ”Are you okay?”

”Yes, i apologise, what did you say?” Loki asked and cleared his throat, shifting on uis seat.

”Grandmaster just asked, whether you’d want to join him on contest of champions tomorrow?”

Loki looked between me and Grandmaster for a moment, not really exactly knowing what this contest would be.

”Yes, of course,” Loki agreed and gave him a polite smile.

”Excellent!” Grandmaster exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

After the dinner me and Loki walked together to the floor we both were staying at and when we got in front of my door, i turned to look at him one last time.

”Look, princess,” i sighed and turned to Loki, ”we honestly don’t need to communicate with each other, okay. I am busy and don’t necessarily need you, so if you would leave me alone and let me do my stuff – i’d appreciate it very much. I have things to do.” I sent him one last sarcastic smile, waiting for a few seconds for his reaction. I wouldn’t have time or care anyway to socialise, if i didn’t have to.

He narrowed his eyes, but then nodded. ”Alright, sounds good then,” Loki answered and looked at the closed door after i had disappeared.

**_Who were you?_ **

**_What was so intriguing about you?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you liked this atleast a bit. Leave kudos if you did and comments would brighten my day! :>


End file.
